star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ballada o Star Butterfly
|image = S2E40 Musical Star.png|released = 27 lutego 2017|episode = Face the Music|previous = Perfect Princess Moon|next = Polymorph Wand Attack!}}Ballada o Star Butterfly - sekwencja muzyczna użyta w odcinku Face the Music. Tekst angielski Who is the maid with the buttercup hair? Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies Whose infinite virtues are known near and far It's Mewni's own sweatheart, out dear Princess Star And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls Lies hidden a fierce and adventurous girl The forces of evil that lurk in the night Will cower in fear when this shooting Star... ignites! Weaving magic like a born spell-caster And wrecking havoc like a natural disaster She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede She's gonna earn her crown, so hail to the quee-e-e-een! 'Causes she's a rebel princess, she's the best She's ball of lighting in a hot pink dress She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky! Oooh-oooh! Oooh-oooh! Shooting Star shining in the night so bright She started to attract a pair of envious eyes The villain rose up from behind the jester's cross She drove away him but didn't know what she had lost Glossaryck and her book of spells How could she know Ludo would take'em for himself? She confessed to her parents, all full of dread The King and Queen exchanged a look, and this is what they said This is what they said, this is what they said: "We will keep your silence for you From the citizens of Mewni and The High Commission too To keep the speace, we will play the game Royal secret from royal shame Royal secret from royal shame" Royal secret - one last to tell A princess under true love's spell Who is the boy in the earthly attire? The prince of the princess's deepest desire I don't need to show it, I think we all know it But just to be certain, I'll say it again Star Butterfly is in love with her best friend! And his name is Marco Diaz Forevermore! Tekst polski Och piękna panno, masz włosy jak len Jak zorza piękna, ulotna jak tlen Jej łzy jak z brokatu, no a w sercu ma kwiaty To cnót jest krynica, esencja i czar To nasza królewna, a imię jej Star Pod blaskiem klejnotów ukrywa się wszak Wspaniała i dzielna dziewczyna, a jak? Paskudne istoty co w cieniu gdzieś drżą Uciekną w popłochu - księżniczka moc ma swą! Rzuca czary niczym czarodziejka I sieje zgubę tak jak fala morska wielka I niech narwali armia z wojnorożcem gna Koronę będzie mieć niech żyje więc na-a-am! Buntownicza dama - co za szał Błyskawicy siła i różowy szał Jak dynamit, jak potężny grad Takiej gwiazdy tutaj nie widział nikt od lat Błyszczy tak gwiazda w tę bezchmurną noc Przyciąga nieprzychylny wzrok - ach któż to jest, kto? Za maską błazna łotrzyk długo skrywał twarz Przegnała go precz i cóż księżniczko z tego masz? Słowniryka i księgę też Rzeczy te straciła bo Ludo zgarnął je Mówiąc to swym rodzicom łykała łzy A król na żonę spojrzał swą i rzecze trochę zły Rzecze trochę zły, rzecze trochę zły: "Cichosza-a-a! Nie dowie się nikt I mieszkańcy całej Mewni, Rada - niech w niewiedzy tkwi By spokój trwał, niech się toczy gra Nie wypłynie już skaza ta Nie wypłynie już skaza ta" Jeszcze jedna istotna rzecz Księżniczka zakochana jest Kim jest młodzieniec w tym ziemskim odzieniu? Mężczyzna to bliski królewny spojrzeniu Nie muszę wskazywać, bo jasne to chyba Lecz tak dla jasności powtórzę to wam Star kocha się mocno w swym kumplu od lat Tak, to właśnie Marco Diaz Na zawsze razem! Kategoria:Ścieżki dźwiękowe Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 sezonu